


a sky full of feelings

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [20]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK enjoys the lights with Carlos by his side.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 16





	a sky full of feelings

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3

The metal is cold beneath TK, but Carlos is warm next to him.

The sky has lit up in a show for them - colors weaving in and out - it’s absolutely magical. 

The feeling of awe it inspires within him is only second to all the feelings bubbling inside him about Carlos. 

Hope that maybe this can be something real.

Ache that he put him through so much.

Desire because damn the man is sexy.

Admiration for having his back with the bus today without question.

Happiness that he can finally enjoy colors again - can revel in the brightness.

With Carlos.


End file.
